Harry Potter and the Flames of Destiny
by wyvrn113
Summary: When one of Harry's close friend's dies, he begins to accept the fact that he must be the one to finally destroy Voldemort. CONTAINS ORDER OF THE PHOENIX SPOILERS. PG-13 for violence and language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Obviously  
  
Chapter 1- The Seventh Year  
  
The smoke from the enormous black train died down as it began to stop in a small field on the outskirts of a magnificent castle. The castle loomed over the first-year students as they made their way, following the beast of a man, known as Hagrid. While the first-years had to take the boats, and then walk to the castle, the higher level students (second-year through seventh-year) enjoyed a peaceful carriage ride up into the giant castle, which, by now, they had all become accustomed to seeing.  
In the seventh carriage from the first, three students sat in the leather seats, talking quietly. Harry Potter, now returning for his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat on the left side of the small, but comfortable carriage. Harry had his head propped up by his hand, leaning on the side of the carriage. He sat quietly as his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat, engaged in an argument which had begun at the small, farm site, which was home to Ron and his family, which they called The Burrow. Harry's scar became more noticeable as the carriage went up a large hill, throwing his hair back, revealing a lightning bolt-shaped scar marked on his forehead. Harry had grown much since his last visit to Hogwarts. He stepped up a couple of inches in his height, making him about 5'10". He sported a more muscular frame, mainly from the endless Quidditch matches at The Burrow, and his six other years or playing Quidditch for the Gryffindor team. His face looked older, partly because he had just had his seventeenth birthday. His short, black hair had also grown longer, almost to match his godfather, Sirius Black's hair- style.  
Harry ruffled his hair a bit, and gave a glance towards his friend, Ron, who had thrown his hands up during the argument, and they were still hanging in midair.  
Harry could remember when he and Ron were about the same size, but now, Ron stood many inches taller. During the last summer, Ron had shot up to around 6'1", but was still as lanky as ever. His red hair swished around on his head as the carriage rocked, and went over rocks. As the carriage made its way out of the shadows of the trees, the many freckles on Ron's face became more noticeable. Harry chuckled to himself as Ron gave up his argument with Hermione.  
Besides Ron, Harry noticed, Hermione had changed the most. Her hair was still brown, but she never wore it like she used to. Her hair was straight, and reached a little below her shoulders. Hermione had grown to about 5'7", but she still reminded Harry of the old Hermione. Also, Hermione had grown quite a bit in the chest area, since their sixth year at Hogwarts, leaving Harry stunned at how fast she developed as he watched her beautiful brown eyes glistened in the evening sunset. Harry sat, amused at how beautiful she had actually become.  
His gaze shifted to the front entrance of the castle, where the gates magically opened, and the carriages began to enter the enormous structure. The carriages, pulled by magical horses called thestrals, which were invisible to most people (only people that had seen death could see the thestrals), pulled into the front entrance, and let off all the students. Harry caught a glimpse of one of his Ravenclaw friends, Luna Lovegood, with whom he had got to know during his fifth year. Ron and Hermione had already left for the Great Hall, and beckoned for Harry to follow. After waving to Luna who had seen him too, he turned in his heel from facing her, and jogged to catch up to his friends.  
  
The Grand Hall was full of people, one's Harry recognized, and one's he didn't. They took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, next to Ginny Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. As Hermione went to start a conversation with Ginny, Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, made her way through the bustle of students to the front of the Great Hall, carrying an old, tattered hat - The Sorting Hat.  
"Now students!" She said loudly as the students turned to her, looking attentive, "First-years, up here please," She pointed to in front of her feet. The group of first years followed her command, and walked to the base of her feet.  
As Professor McGonagall began sorting the younger children, the older students grunted and turned around to continue talking, occasionally pausing to clap at the new student on their team.  
Ron turned to Harry as three more first-years were assigned to Gryffindor, "Yes. New blood!"  
Over the years, Ron had taken on the adventurous, reckless spirit of his brothers, Fred and George, who, until Harry's fifth year, when they left, were the school's troublemakers, only seconded (occasionally) to Peeves the Poltergeist, who was in fact, one of their best friends. Ron would always hassle first-years when he saw them, and would jump at the opportunity to cause unruly trouble, much to Harry and Hermiones' reluctance in the matter. Harry had also gained a new personality. He had lost some of his father's reckless attitude that he carried when he was in school, and developed a mix of his father, James Potter, his godfather, Sirius Black, his mother, Lily Potter, and Hermione, surprisingly. The only time he would willingly break the rules would be when one of his friends was in trouble, or something was endangering the school.  
Hermione, on the other hand, still retained most of her bossy attitude, although somewhat lightening up, but still always fought with Ron about his rebellious behavior. She had also acted a little strange when around Harry with anyone else, but if they were alone, she would be her usual self. Many of their fellow Gryffindors would snigger sometimes when they saw how Hermione acted around Harry. Either way she acted, Harry would never notice, partially because he had become accustomed to Hermione.  
  
The Sorting continued for a few more minutes, and Ron and Harry sat, heads down, sleeping, eagerly awaiting the booming voice of Dumbledore, and the announcement of the feast's beginning. Harry looked out of the corner of his eye at Hermione and Ginny's conversation, and noticed Ginny giggle, and could tell that Hermione was blushing, because she clapped her hand over Ginny's mouth, apparently feeling that Harry was secretly looking.  
After twenty more minutes of Sorting, Dumbledore finally stood up. Harry straightened up in his seat, but Ron continued to sleep.  
"I would like to welcome all of the first-years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I wish you all a happy experience at this school. Now, I will remind you all, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all first through third-years, for a safety precaution. Also, the classroom on the second floor, next to the Transfiguration, is out of commission, thanks to a very pesky poltergeist." As Dumbledore spoke these words, Peeves appeared behind his head giggling, and making faces at him. A wave of laughter swept most of the school, except for the upper classmen, knowing Peeves antics by now. "Anyway, please enjoy your feast everyone. Now, dig in!" With a flick of his wand, trays of food appeared in front of everyone, and all of the students began to eat their food ravenously.  
  
An hour or so passed, and people began to leave the Great Hall to travel to their dormitories. Harry laid his spoon down, full of soup, and sat back in his chair.  
"I'm done." Harry yawned, and relaxed in his chair.  
Hermione had finished minutes before, and after a few minutes, they both took sport in watching Ron eat.  
After twenty more minutes, Ron finally finished and began to relax, but by that time, Harry and Hermione had shot up in their chairs, waiting for him to finish.  
He sighed, and stood up and followed them, trying to catch up with their pace.  
"Wait up!" Ron jogged lightly after them.  
"Ron, we've been waiting for your for the last half-an-" Harry was cut short as he smashed into another student, spilling the other boy's books all over the floor, "Oh, excuse me, I'm-" As Harry began to apologize, the boy stood up, revealing himself to be none other than Harry's worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.  
Draco Malfoy had also changed quite a bit during the summer holiday. He had a more muscular look, as did Harry, and he had grown to be about Ron's height, which was around 6 feet, but his hair was the same old, slicked back blonde hair, as he had always worn it. His face changed quite a bit also, he had lost his childish look, and had a more seventeen-year- old look.  
"Watch it, Potter." Malfoy sneered at Harry, "I don't want the likes of you touching my new robes."  
"I'm so sorry," Harry said sarcastically, "and why did Prince Draco get his new robes?" Ron sniggered, and Hermione looked at Draco, waiting for his answer, which, by her facial expression, she had already figured out.  
"Well Potter, you are looking at the new Head Boy of the Slytherin House." Malfoy smiled quite uncharacteristically, and then swung his new robe around his back. He sneered at Harry and his friends, and then turned on his heel and left.  
"What a jerk." Ron made a face to Draco.  
"I guess, even after seven years, some people never change." Hermione sighed.  
"Oh well." Harry trailed off, "Anyway, we had better be getting up to our dormitories."  
With that, the three students made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Harry and his friends got to the Common Room, their class schedules were already waiting for them.  
"Oh boy." Ron sighed as he slumped down in his favorite seat by the fireplace, "I've got Charms first thing tomorrow."   
"Yeah. Me too. What's after that?" Harry asked, also taking his seat in his favorite chair.  
"We've got History of Magic after. Then Double Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron emitted a small groan, and threw his schedule on the table next to them, "What've you got, Hermione?" Ron asked.  
As Ron mentioned Double Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry jolted in his seat, interested to see the new teacher this year. Professor Lupin's werewolf brother Romulus Lupin taught Defense Against the Dark Arts during Harry's sixth year, but was kicked out by the Ministry of Magic for being a werewolf, and accused of being a follower of Voldemort.  
"Well, I dropped Arithmancy, and took up History of Magic again." Hermione said, already sitting his her favorite chair.  
"Great." Ron said sarcastically, slowly drifting lower in his chair.  
With a great jolt of surprise from the three students, Professor McGonagall quietly climbed through the portrait hole.  
When she climbed through, she immediately looked up at Harry. "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Granger. Come with me please." She sounded as thought they were in trouble.  
"Uh, yes m'am." Harry and Hermione said simultaneously, both stepping forward, coming face-to-face with the Professor.  
Ron laughed, and waved good-bye to Harry and Hermione. As Professor McGonagall turned around, and left, Harry and Hermione followed.  
  
A/N: As you may have noticed (the few of you who read the original), I fixed up the whole class thing, and took Cho out of the picture. Although, who knows, she might make an appearance later on. Anyway, please review! 


End file.
